Minami Keisuke
|japanesename = 南圭介 (本村圭介) |romaji = Minami Keisuke |character = Tezuka Kunimitsu |birthday = July 3, 1985 |bornin = Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |Generation = Seigaku 3rd|headerbkgndcolor = #0033CC |headertextcolor = #FFFFFF |age = |prev = Shirota Yuu |next = Watanabe Daisuke}} Keisuke Minami (Minami Keisuke, born on July 3, 1985) is a Japanese actor from the Kanagawa Prefecture of Japan. During his childhood Minami was raised in Pakistan, later to relocate to Singapore where he stayed from third to sixth grade. Eventually he would return to Japan and joined an entertainment agency after being scouted. In June 2007 Minami joined an acting unit called PureBOYS, which is also affiliated with TeniMyu alumni Yagami Ren, until its dissolution in October 2012. While he remained to perform in various musicals, TV dramas, and movies, Minami concurrently attended Waseda University and graduated from its Department of Economics sector. He's headed by Trend Inc. He played the role of Tezuka Kunimitsu in the third-generation Seigaku cast. Additionally, he appears in Best Actors Series 005 in the last track 'Sakurada Dori & Minami Keisuke Message For You' and Best Actors Series 010 with the entire third Seigaku cast. TeniMyu *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service *Dream Live 4th *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service Theater PureBOYS *7Cheers!〜翔べ!自分という大地から!〜（2007年10月3日 - 8日、博品館劇場） - 不知火圭市 役 *7Dummy's Blues.（2008年8月20日 - 27日、青山円形劇場） - 南圭介／南圭介ダミー 役 *7Color Candles（2009年6月10日 - 14日、サンシャイン劇場） - 遠藤 役 *7Guys Gone〜七つの心の忘れもの〜（2010年4月14日 - 18日、シアターサンモール） - 細山田秀樹 役 *7PureBoys〜今年もありがとう公演〜汚れた靴（2011年12月28日 - 30日、恵比寿エコー劇場） Other Performances *ひみつきち（2007年3月16日 - 18日、横浜赤レンガ倉庫） - 星史 役 *ミュージカル DEAR BOYS（2007年12月20日 - 29日、全労済ホールスペース・ゼロ） - 三浦蘭丸 役 *ミュージカル DEAR BOYS vs.EAST HONMOKU（2008年7月25日 - 8月3日、全労済ホールスペース・ゼロ） *MEN&MAN 男たちのSADAME（2009年2月4日 - 8日、シアターサンモール） - 桐原直人役 *メモリーズ4〜かつてすごし日々を愛でるということ〜（2009年4月1日 - 12日、シアターサンモール） - ダグラス・ステンレス博士役 *朗読劇 苦情の手紙（2009年5月19日、博品館劇場） *bambino.3&＋（2009年8月19日 - 30日、シアターサンモール／新神戸オリエンタル劇場） - 薫平 役 *abc〜青山ボーイズキャバレー〜（2009年10月24日、青山円形劇場） *コントンクラブ image2〜オムニバス・ギャグエンタ―テインメント〜（2010年4月7日、シアターサンモール） *abc★赤坂ボーイズキャバレーSpin Off「ゲネプロ!」〜自分に喝を入れて勝つ!〜（2011年3月2日 - 6日、博品館劇場） - 園部純 役 *LOVE × LETTERS（2010年11月19日・23日、ワーサルシアター） *男子ing!!（2011年10月14日 - 20日、相鉄本多劇場） - 近藤 役 *吉本百年物語 キミとボクから始まった（2012年5月14日 - 6月6日、なんばグランド花月） - 秋田實 役 *LABYRINTH ラビリンス（2012年6月21日-24日、シアターグリーン BIG TREE THEATER） Filmography TV *金曜エンタティメント シングル・ファザー〜新聞記者・新庄圭吾の事件ファイル〜（2004年10月、フジテレビ） - 和田雄一郎 役 *理想の生活（2005年10月 - 11月、NHK） - 大倉 役 *月曜ミステリー劇場 外科医零子4〜ハートの240秒〜（2006年2月、TBS） - 松戸淳 役 *しにがみのバラッド。 第1話（2007年1月、テレビ東京） - 上木真之介 役 *夏雲あがれ（2007年6月 - 7月、NHK） - 篤之介君 役 *炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー 第6話「乙女ノココロ」（2008年3月、テレビ朝日） - 小川征爾 役 *課長島耕作2-香港の誘惑-（2008年10月、日本テレビ） - 星康夫 役 *シバトラ〜童顔刑事・柴田竹虎〜 第11話（2008年9月、フジテレビ） *サラリーマン金太郎（2008年10月 - 12月、テレビ朝日） - 椎名撤平 役 *サラリーマン金太郎2（2010年1月 - 3月） *メイちゃんの執事（2009年1月 - 3月、フジテレビ） - 築地 役 *ブザー・ビート〜崖っぷちのヒーロー〜 第2話（2009年7月、フジテレビ） - 高岡智志 役 *大仏開眼（2010年4月、NHK） - 藤原巨勢麻呂 役 *絶対零度〜未解決事件特命捜査〜（2010年4月 - 6月、フジテレビ） - 秋山透 役 *土曜ワイド劇場 広域警察（2010年5月、テレビ朝日） - 城田和也 役 *広域警察2（2011年5月） - 水沢夏彦 役 *広域警察3（2012年11月） *いぬのおまわりさん（2010年7月4日、MBS/TBS） - 大久保太一 役 *警視庁継続捜査班（2010年7月 - 9月、テレビ朝日系） - 友枝達也 役 *美しい隣人（2011年1月 - 3月、関西テレビ/フジテレビ） - 松井理生 役 *アスコーマーチ〜明日香工業高校物語〜（2011年4月 - 6月、テレビ朝日） - 輪島豪 役 *陽はまた昇る（2011年7月 - 9月、テレビ朝日） - 関根尚充 役 *愛・命 〜新宿歌舞伎町駆け込み寺〜（2011年12月17日、テレビ朝日） - 山中純一 役 *聖なる怪物たち（2012年1月 - 3月、テレビ朝日） - 竹内悠 役 *クローバー 第3話（2012年4月27日、テレビ東京） - 菊池 役 *土曜ワイド劇場 事件15 復讐殺人法廷（2012年5月12日、テレビ朝日） ‐ 遠藤祐介 役 *ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組（2012年10月6日、CBC） - 飯田淳 役 *匿名探偵 最終話（2012年12月7日、テレビ朝日） - 小森恵一 役 *夜行観覧車（2013年1月 - 3月、TBS） - 藤川亙 役 *白衣のなみだ 第二部「慈命」（2013年4月 - 5月、東海テレビ/フジテレビ） - 富沢貴之 役 *二十四の瞳（2013年8月4日、テレビ朝日） - 相沢仁太 役 *水曜ミステリー9 看護師・戸田鮎子の推理カルテ2（2013年10月30日、テレビ東京） - 橋口刑事 役 *ノーコン・キッド 〜ぼくらのゲーム史〜 第5話（2013年11月1日、テレビ東京） - 裕介 役 Movies *少年と星と自転車（2004年） - 山田ミツル 役 *トリコン!!! triple complex（2008年） - キング 役 *トリコン!!!リターンズ triple complex（2008年） *ガチバン（2008年） - 沢村亮 役 *SPACE BATTLESHIP ヤマト（2010年） - 杉山 役 Websites *Official Blog *Agency Profile *AsianWiki Profile *Drama Addicts *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Seigaku Category:Seigaku 3rd Category:Actors